Gameplay (5th Edition)
5th edition adds simplified gameplay mechanics by giving players much more freedom and variety in what they can do in terms of their characters' actions. While 4th edition largely relied on combat, character ability scores and powers, 5th edition revamps the system by taking focus off combat by condensing powers and reducing the use of numbers and die rolls. In 5th edition, there are three core elements that all play an equal role in creating an adventure. These are exploration, social interaction, and combat. The following will describe 5th edition rules as used in our campaign. Gameplay Roleplaying Roleplaying your character is the core of the D&D universe. 5th edition roleplaying gives players more freedom to do what they want on their turns. As normal, you can describe what you want to do on your turn, while the DM determines how it plays out in the situation. The difference here is in the 5th edition gameplay elements. These elements encourage players to interact with each other and use their skills and abilities to help them roleplay. Here is a list of these elements: Dice Roll Formulas 5th edition uses smaller dice formulas than in 4th edition. While 4th edition used a formula like (1d20+ability mod+ proficiency bonus+combat advantage+any other modifier), 5th edition simplifies a typical dice roll into something like (1d20+proficiency bonus+ability modifier). These formulas can apply to multiple kinds of dice rolls, making gameplay smoother and less time consuming. Here is a quick list of some dice rolls you may be using: Skill Roll - (1d20+proficiency bonus+ability modifier) Attack Roll - (1d20+proficiency bonus+ability modifier) Damage Roll (weapon damage roll+ability modifier) Advantage and Disadvantage No longer do you have to keep track of small numbers like +2 to this dice roll or that. If you have advantage on a d20 dice roll (as determined by the situation, your DM, or a feature your character has), simply roll 2d20 instead of 1d20 and use the higher number of the two dice. If you have disadvantage on a dice roll, roll 2d20 instead of 1d20 and use the lower number of the two dice. After this, add any necessary modifiers. Actions in Combat No more At-Will, Encounter, and Daily powers. Your character now has a general, rather than specific, set of things they can on their turns. All combat actions are split into these categories: Main Action - A variety of actions include attacking with a weapon, casting a spell, and readying yourself for your next turn. Bonus Action - An extra attack with an off-hand weapon, casting a spell, doing any kind of movement that requires a little bit of time. Reaction - Reacting to an enemy attack, spell, or action with your own set of actions. Free Actions - Simple actions that don't require much time at all to perform or can be done during any other action like talking to an ally or noticing something in the corner of your eye. Movement - Move your speed determined by your character. This movement can be broken up between actions you take during your turn. For example if your character speed is 30 ft, you can break up your turn like this: Move 10 ft, take your main action, move 20 ft. Spellcasting and Spell Slots Characters with the Spellcasting feat can cast spells based on their class. There are two main elements to spellcasting in 5th edition. These elements are base spell level and spell slots. Base spell level is determined by whichever spell you want to cast. These spell levels range from Level 1 to Level 9. For example a Level 1 Wizard spell would be Burning Hands. A Level 9 Wizard spell would be Meteor Swarm. Spell slots determine how many times you can cast these spells. Spells slots are detailed within each class in the 5th edition player handbook. For example a Level 1 Wizard would have two Level 1 spell slots. So this wizard would be able to cast Burning Hands two times. All expended spell slots are restored after a long rest. Different classes may be able to replenish spell slots in different ways as well. Proficiency 5th edition simplifies proficiency by giving a flat increase based on character level. This number can be found in the 5th edition player handbook. This applies to a wide range of skills, so if you are trained in a skill, are proficient with a weapon, or are basically just good at something, add your proficiency bonus to the dice roll. Stunt Dice